<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Home! by Ruuku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603308">I’m Home!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuku/pseuds/Ruuku'>Ruuku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NaLi - Freeform, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuku/pseuds/Ruuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, listen. Shipping characters can be a dangerous business, so I’m gonna get all the stuff outta the way. I ship NaLi, yes. Do I hate NaLu? No. At first, I even shipped them. For a small bit. I quickly realized that I can’t see them being a couple. But this is just my opinion! NaLu is a great ship, I just don’t ship it. I prefer NaLi because it’s just so wholesome and cute to me. Now that all that stuff’s out of the way, onto the short!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Home!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, listen. Shipping characters can be a dangerous business, so I’m gonna get all the stuff outta the way. I ship NaLi, yes. Do I hate NaLu? No. At first, I even shipped them. For a small bit. I quickly realized that I can’t see them being a couple. But this is just my opinion! NaLu is a great ship, I just don’t ship it. I prefer NaLi because it’s just so wholesome and cute to me. Now that all that stuff’s out of the way, onto the short!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natsu and Lisanna walked back home after completing their first mission as a married couple. Happy agreed to stay behind at the house and let them go by themselves, but not without teasing Natsu. Before they arrived, Lisanna stopped Natsu from going any further.<br/>
“What’s wrong, Lisanna?” Natsu asked.<br/>
“Stay here for a moment, alright?” Lisanna said with a smile on her face.<br/>
She walked inside without Natsu and gave herself a bit of time to prepare.<br/>
“Alright, come on in!” She yelled to Natsu.<br/>
The Dragon Slayer shrugged and walked in to see Lisanna in an apron, all ready to cook something.<br/>
“Welcome home, dear!” She said with an even bigger smile on.<br/>
Natsu was a bit confused, not really understanding what she was doing.<br/>
Lisanna pouted, “I said, ‘Welcome home, dear.’”<br/>
Natsu then remembered a time back when they were kids. Lisanna did this back then too. He smiled at the thought of it.<br/>
“Hey, honey! I’m home!” He said cheerfully.<br/>
“You could’ve said that when I first welcomed you back...” Lisanna mumbled.<br/>
Natsu chuckled nervously.<br/>
“Yeah, well, you kinda just surprised me, y’know?” He said.<br/>
She went up to him and hugged him tightly.<br/>
“Well, that’s alright. What would you like for dinner?” She asked.<br/>
Natsu thought for a moment.<br/>
“Whatever gets a fire in my belly!” He shouted.<br/>
Lisanna chuckled a bit and walked over to the kitchen.<br/>
“Yeah, yeah, meathead. Go see if Happy wants anything.” She said.<br/>
Natsu nodded and walked upstairs, still smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>